03 Lipca 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Papirus - Bogini Thoeris 30 (The justice of Thoveris); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Andy Pandy - Wrotki 45 (Andy Pandy / Get your skates on); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina wody; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Fantaghiro - Pojedynek miłości 4 (The duel of love) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Dzieci świata - Zagrajmy - odc.13 (Jouons / Let's Play); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Dzieci świata - Czas na zabawę - Damiano we Włoszech (Time for Fun. Damiano in Italy); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Karkonosze-Góry Olbrzymie.Karkonoski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Plebania - odc. 642; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Taekwondo (Taekwondo); film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Korea Połudn. (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 W rajskim ogrodzie - Owoce Wietnamu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Był taki dzień - 3 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc.1033; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Klan - odc.1034; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zrób to - odc.1; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2901 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3116); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2902 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3117); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Tak czy nie? - odc. 5/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 5 - Finansista; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Najmniejszy Wiking 152 (Littlest Viking); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski, Mieczysław Jahoda; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Gabriela Kownacka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Irena Kwiatkowska, Wiesław Michnikowski, Jan Kobuszewski, Bohdan Łazuka, Emil Karewicz, Wiesław Gołas, Kazimierz Kaczor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Port lotniczy LAX - odc.1 (ep.1 Pilot) 42'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); wyk.:Heather Locklear, Blair Underwood, Paul Leyden, Frank John Hughes, Wendy Hoopes, David Paetkau; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Był taki dzień - 3 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Wiadomości mundialowe 23:25 Fanny i Aleksander - część 1 (Fanny & Alexander); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Szwecja (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Noc kibica: MŚ w piłce nożniej - Niemcy 2006; magazyn 01:00 Rzeczy i ludzie - Botswana (Botswana); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja (2002); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Był taki dzień - 3 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Abby - Odc 6/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 14/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 14); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 59/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.6 Osierocone szczęście; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Załóż się - cz. I ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Załóż się - cz. II ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 TELEZAKUPY 10:55 M jak miłość - odcinek 370; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Klinika pod kangurem odc 6/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.USA, Australia, Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Wakacje z Dwójką - Znowu Hannibal (BACK TO HANNIBAL: RETURN OF TOM SAWYER & HUCKLEBERRY FINN) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Paul Krasny; wyk.:Mitchell Anderson, Megan Follows, Raphael Spagre; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 132 Kto pierwszy ten lepszy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Św. Jerzy - rycerz Chrystusa; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Klinika małych stworzeń - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 5/25 (The Love Boat s.1, ep.?Isaac, the Groupie?, ?Mr. Popularity?, ?Help, Murder?); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:20 Obóz dla łobuzów - odc. 2 (Brat Camp); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Zorro - odc. 46/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Wokół Mundialu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 10 (The baby whisperer) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Konsument; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Błękit oceanu - Odc 2/5 (Le bleu d'ocean) kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (13); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Oficer - odc. 1/13 "Zaręczyny"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Zostaję (Je reste) 98'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Diane Kurys; wyk.:Vincent Perez, Sophie Marceau, Charles Berling; DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:20 Wieczór artystyczny - Pajęczyna szczęścia; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.20 Świat 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Warszawa - reportaż 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 7.55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Piłka nożna: MS 2006 - podsumowanie 1/4 finału 9.10 Kurier 9.25 Pogoda 9.30 Piłka nożna: MŚ 2006 - podsumowanie 1/4 finału 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Kurier sportowy 10.40 Pogoda 10.45 Gość dnia 11.00 Przegląd gospodarczy 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy , Pogoda 11.45 Dziennik pokładowy Jerzego Maksymiuka - reportaż 12.10 Czy musiało tak być? 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Uwierz w dokument - filmy dokumentalne 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 14.00 Gość dnia 14.15 Przystanek praca 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 14.45 Regiony kultury 15.00 Teleplotki 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Kurier sportowy 15.45 Pogoda 16.00 Zagadki natury 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Magazyn słupski 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.30 Faktoria story 19.00 Niezwykłe historie 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Panorama parlamentarna, Pogoda 22.00 Magazyn słupski 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Reportaż ściśle jawny 23.20 Dziwny jest, ten świat 23.55 Telekurier 0.20 Kurier 0.40 Kurier sportowy 0.45 Studio pogoda 0.50 Echa dnia 1.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program tmuzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.00 Adam i Ewa (99) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Przygody Jackie Chana (75) - serial animowany . 08.00 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.00 Jaś Fasola (6) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 09.30 O rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.00 Joan z Arkadii (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.00 Grasz czy nie grasz? - teleturniej 13.15 Benny HiII - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Szpital na perypetiach (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Samo życie (726) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Chcę być piękna - reality show (powt.) 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Świat według Bundych (18) - serial komediowy, USA 16.50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 17.50 Rodzina zastępcza plus (190): Dieta cud - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (727) - serial obyczajowy. Polska 20.15 MEGAHIT: Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy, Meksyk/USA 1984 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.30 Zamieńmy się żonami (1) - reality show 23.30 Kabaret 00.30 Biznes wydarzenia, Pogoda 00.55 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01.30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Magazyn sportowy 04.30 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.30 Telesklep 07.20 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska (powt.) 09.25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.35 No to gramy! - program rozrywkowy 11.25 Telesklep 11.50 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.30 Na Wspólnej (524-526) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (10/26) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.40 Życie na fali (12/27) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.35 Barwy grzechu (122/160) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Rozmowy w teku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.50 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Ciao Darwin: Łysina kontra czupryna - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Firma - magazyn 23.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23.55 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 00.15 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 01.15 Telesklep 01.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Muza.pl - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 Kachorra to ja (139) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.00 Siatkówka: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 15.10 Pokemon (224) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (46) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 16.10 Kachorra to ja (140) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Roseanne (33) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (33) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Amerykańska księżniczka - reality show 21.00 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi: Umierające dzieci - talk show 22.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix USA 23.00 Klub filmowy Czwórki: Fanatyk - dramat psychologiczny, USA 2001 01.10 Millennium (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 02.55 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 03.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Wbrew regułom (7/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Kim Delaney, Kyle Secor, Rick Hoffman, Tom Everett Scott (powt.) 06.25 Telesklep 07.15 Aniołki z piekła rodem (9/10) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Birgit Stauber, Susann Uplegger, Eva Habermann. Filip Peeters (powt.) 08.20 Zaklęte serce (100/135) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Miguel Corcega, wyk. Alejandra Barros. Angelica Rivera, Cesar Evora, Jorge Salinas (powt.) 09.10 Ostry dyżur (81) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Noah Wyle, Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies (powt.) 10.05 Przystanek Alaska (1/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Rob Morrow, Janine Turner. Barry Corbin, Darren E. Burrows 11.05 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Zaklęte serce (101/135) - telenowela, Meksyk, reż. Miguel Corcega, wyk. Alejandra Barros, Angelica Rivera, Cesar Evora. Jorge Salinas 15.15 Wbrew regułom (8/22) - serial obyczajowy. USA, wyk. Kim Delaney. Kyle Secor. Rick Hoffman, Tom Everett Scott 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Lauren Graham, Alexis Bledel. Melissa McCarthy. Keiko.Agena (powt.) 17.10 Seans filmowy - program rozrywkowy- 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (1/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Rob Morrow, Janine Turner, Barry Corbin. Darren E. Burrows 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (18/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Lauren Graham, Alexis Bledel. Melissa McCarthy, Keiko Agena 20.10 Zawód glina (2/15) - serial sensacyjny. USA, wyk Danny Nucci, Ernie Hudson, Travis . Schuldt, Christina Vidal 21.10 Pogrzebana tajemnica - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Dornhelm, wyk. Helena Bonham Carter, Robert Picardo, Frank Whaley, Bill Bolender 23.05 Ćpuny - film obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Nick Stahl, Summer Phoenix, Aaron Paul. Brittney Irvin 01.00 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 Moliki książkowe, czyli co czytać dziecku 8.50 Śpiewaj z nami 9.05 Anatol (5) - serial animowany 9.30 My, wy, oni 9.55 Doktor Ewa (6/9) - serial 10.35 Oberżystka - reportaż 10.55 Czarodziejska góra. Amerykański portret Czesława Miłosza 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1083) - serial 12.45 Plebania (463) - serial 13.05 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy 13.35 M jak miłość (357) - serial 14.20 Smak Europy 14.30 Mój pierwszy raz 15.20 Takie będą Rzeczypospolite... 16.05 Zakręcone wakacje: Szczecin 16.35 Moliki książkowe, czyli co czytać dziecku 16.45 Śpiewaj z nami 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Doktor Ewa (6/9) - serial 18.00 My, wy, oni 18.25 Oberżystka - reportaż 18.50 Kościół i świat 19.00 Kronika 18. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Klan (1083) - serial 20.35 Plebania (463) - 21.00 Młodość przychodzi z wiekiem - 50-lecie OTV Łódź - widowisko 21.55 Boża podszewka (10/15) - serial 22.50 Nowa tradycja: Czeremosz 23.00 Chemiczny Bałtyk - reportaż 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 24.00 Prosto w oczy 0.15 Programy powtórkowe Canal + Film 08:30 Kaena - zagłada światów - film animowany 10:00 Deser: Synowie wojny - film krótkometrażowy 10:20 Wojna na kotlety - komedia 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Rollercoaster - film sensacyjny 14:55 Podwójna gra - melodramat 16:35 Ja, Cezar mały - film familijny 18:15 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Aleksander - dramat historyczny 22:50 8 dni - thriller 00:15 Zbrodnie umysłu - dramat sensacyjny 01:45 Diabeł - dramat psychologiczny 03:45 Jak dwie krople wody - thriller TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik (74/69) - magazyn kulturalny 09:05 Big Zbig show (1) - program estradowy 10:15 Big Zbig show (2) - program estradowy 11:15 Opus Jazz - koncert 11:30 Zawrócony - tragikomedia, Polska 1994 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Dim - film animowany, Polska 1998 13:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:10 Podróż do miejsca urodzenia - film dokumentalny 13:55 Opowieści weekendowe: Damski interes - film obyczajowy, Polska 1996 14:55 Przewodnik (74/69) - magazyn kulturalny 15:00 Przystań - film psychologiczny, Polska 1997 16:20 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku (3/4) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Przewodnik (74/69) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Polski film fantastyczny: Pożarowisko - nowele filmowe, Polska 1968 17:35 Ogród Barbarzyńcy (2/5) - film dokumentalny 18:00 Kombinat 23. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław - koncert 19:00 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - film animowany, 1991 19:05 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - film animowany, 1991 19:10 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - film animowany, 1991 19:15 Literatura Niepokorna Edward Stachura - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:10 Lato z Prusem: Lalka (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977 21:25 Klub filmowy TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Gwiazd w Gdańsku (1) - rozmowa 22:00 Przewodnik (74/69) - magazyn kulturalny 22:05 Na życzenie widzów: Cowboy Bebop (3) - serial animowany, Japonia 1998 22:30 Żegnaj, stały lądzie - film obyczajowy, Szwajcaria/Francja/Włochy 1999 00:20 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie (2/24) - program artystyczny 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (67/117) - program artystyczny 00:55 Przewodnik (74/69) - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 01:10 Kino nocne: Warszawa - film obyczajowy, Polska 2003 02:55 Bez prądu Tadeusz Nalepa - koncert 03:55 Program dnia Ale Kino! 08:00 Mój dziadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yoichi Higashi, wyk. Bunta Sugawara, Satomi Ishihara, Tadanobu Asano, Mitsuru Hirata Japonia 2003 10:05 ostatni seans Bicz boży - komedia obyczajowa reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Pola Raksa, Barbara Drapińska, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1966 11:35 Purpurowe skrzypce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francois Girard, wyk. Tommaso Puntelli, Carlo Cecchi, Samuele Amighetti, Anita Laurenzi USA/ Włochy/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 13:50 Ukryta forteca - film przygodowy reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshirô Mifune, Misa Uehara, Minoru Chiaki, Kamatari Fujiwara Japonia 1958 16:15 Miejsce wśród żywych - film obyczajowy reż. Raoul Ruiz, wyk. Christian Vadim, Thierry Gibault, Valérie Kaprisky, Cécile Bois Francja 2003 18:05 Dreszcze - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Tomasz Hudziec, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Kondrat, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1981 20:00 ale klasyczne! Anna tysiąca dni - dramat historyczny reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Richard Burton, Genevieve Bujold, Irene Papas, Anthony Quayle Wlk. Brytania 1969 22:30 W lipcu - komedia romantyczna reż. Fatih Akin, wyk. Moritz Bleibtreu, Christiane Paul, Idil Üner, Mehmet Kurtulus Niemcy 2000 00:15 Twarz - thriller reż. Antonia Bird, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Ray Winstone, Steven Waddington, Philip Davis Wlk. Brytania 1997 02:05 Bat 21 - dramat wojenny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Gene Hackman, Danny Glover, Jerry Reed, David Marshall Grant USA 1988 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Palec boży - film psychologiczny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Marian Opania, Aleksander Benczak, Grażyna Chęcińska, Maciej Englert Polska 1974 08:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 09:00 Bez limitu prędkości - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Keusch, wyk. Niels-Bruno Schmidt, Alexandra Neldel, Luke Wilkins, Kristian Kiehling Niemcy/ Luksemburg 2004 10:30 Przygody Lisa Urwisa - film animowany reż. Thierry Schiel, wyk. Luksemburg 2005 12:15 Włącz się do gry - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jack Baran, wyk. Quentin Tarantino, James Belushi, Nancy Travis, Dylan McDermott USA 2005 14:00 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 14:15 Niepokonany Seabiscuit - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Ross, wyk. Tobey Maguire, Jeff Bridges, Chris Cooper, Elizabeth Banks USA 2003 16:40 Idealni nieznajomi - komedia romantyczna reż. Robin Shepperd, wyk. Anna Friel, Rob Lowe, Khandi Alexander, Sarah Alexander Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:15 To tylko człowiek - komedia reż. Dominic Harari, Teresa Pelegri, wyk. Norma Aleandro, Marián Aguilera, María Botto, Guillermo Toledo Hiszpania/ Portugalia/ Wlk. Brytania/ Argentyna 2004 19:50 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 20:00 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 10 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:30 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 9/11 reż. David Von Ancken, USA 2004 21:15 Życie jest cudem - komediodramat reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Vesna Trivalić Jugosławia/ Francja 2004 23:50 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 00:05 Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Denzel Washington, Dakota Fanning, Marc Anthony, Radha Mitchell USA/ Meksyk 2004 02:35 Paragraf 46 - film SF reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Tim Robbins, Togo Igawa, Nabil Elouhabi, Samantha Morton Wlk. Brytania 2003 04:10 Przebudzenie miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Keith Gordon, wyk. Billy Crudup, Jennifer Connelly, Paul Hipp, John Carroll USA 2000 05:55 Bank aniołków - film dokumentalny CANAL+ 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Kraina szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hans Petter Moland, wyk. Nick Nolte, Tim Roth, Damien Nguyen, Thu Anh USA/ Norwegia 2004 10:10 Sahara - film przygodowy reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Penélope Cruz, Steve Zahn, Lambert Wilson USA/ Hiszpania 2005 12:15 Oasis w Manchesterze - koncert 13:25 Kraksa "Księżniczki Malabaru" - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles Legrand, wyk. Jacques Villeret, Jules-Angelo Bigarnet, Michele Laroque, Claude Brasseur Francja 2004 15:05 Poznaj moich rodziców - komedia reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Robert De Niro, Ben Stiller, Dustin Hoffman, Barbra Streisand USA 2004 17:05 Twierdza demonów - film dokumentalny reż. Haruki Kito, wyk. Japonia 2004 18:05 Koszmarny sen Darwina - film dokumentalny reż. Hubert Sauper, wyk. Austria/ Belgia/ Francja/ Kanada/ Finlandia/ Szwecja 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Zbrodnie umysłu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Navi Rawat, Joe Flanigan, Peter Horton, Joe Morton Kanada 2003 22:30 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 22:40 Syberia z marzeń - film dokumentalny reż. Janet Gardner, wyk. USA 2004 23:45 Królowa Syjamu - dramat historyczny reż. Chatrichalerm Yukol, wyk. M.L. Piyapas Bhirombhakdi, Sarunyu Wongkrachang, Chatchai Plengpanich, Johnny Anfone Tajlandia 2001 02:10 Senny koszmar - thriller reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Annette Bening, Katie Sagona, Aidan Quinn, Robert Downey Jr. USA 1999 03:50 Polisz kicz projekt - komedia reż. Mariusz Pujszo, wyk. Mariusz Pujszo, Michał Anioł, Agata Dratwa, Sylwia Kaczmarek Polska 2002 06:05 Sekrety trującej jaskini Villa Luz - film dokumentalny reż. Genya Niio, wyk. Japonia 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:25 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:15 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby 60 - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Świat wyścigów: Do góry nogami - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:30 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 10:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Most odporny na trzęsienia ziemi - San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Michael Teutul we własnej osobie 12:00 Świat wyścigów: Do góry nogami - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 16:00 Superjazda: Mechaniczna bestia - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Superkonstrukcje: Boeing 747-400 - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 21:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 48 22:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 23:00 Superjazda: Dla bogaczy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Odkupienie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Snohvit - gaz z Arktyki - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Nowojorska taksówka - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 03:30 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 04:00 Superkonstrukcje: Boeing 747-400 - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Stavanger (Norwegia) - finał mężczyzn 10:00 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - 2. wyścig w Kurytybie (Brazylia) 11:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 13:15 Kolarstwo Tour de France 14:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France - wstęp 14:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 2. etap: Obernai - Esch-sur-Alzette 18:00 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Super Grand Prix IAAF w Atenach 20:45 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 21:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 21:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France 01:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski HBO 06:30 Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Julie Andrews, Hector Elizondo, John Rhys-Davies USA 2004 08:20 Ty i ten głupek - komedia reż. Marc Gracie, wyk. Rachel Hunter, Nathan Phillips, Angus Sampson, William McInnes Australia 2005 09:45 Szybka zmiana - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Christine Lahti, Kurt Russell, Belinda Carlisle USA 1984 11:25 Duran Duran - koncert na Wembley 12:25 Młody gang Olsena na fali rocka - film familijny reż. Arne Lindtner Naess, wyk. Aksel Storen Aschjem, Thomas Engeset, Lars Berteig Andersen, Jakob Skoyen Andersen Norwegia 2004 13:55 Nawiedzony dwór - horror komediowy reż. Rob Minkoff, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Terence Stamp, Nathaniel Parker, Marsha Thomason USA 2003 15:25 50 pierwszych randek - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Drew Barrymore, Rob Schneider, Sean Astin USA 2004 17:05 Zaborcza miłość - thriller reż. Jonathan Darby, wyk. Jessica Lange, Gwyneth Paltrow, Johnathon Schaech, Hal Holbrook USA 1998 18:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 19:10 Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Julie Andrews, Hector Elizondo, John Rhys-Davies USA 2004 21:00 Zupełnie jak miłość - komedia romantyczna reż. Nigel Cole, wyk. Amanda Peet, Ashton Kutcher, Kathryn Hahn, Taryn Manning USA 2005 22:45 Młody Adam - dramat kryminalny reż. David Mackenzie, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Tilda Swinton, Peter Mullan, Emily Mortimer Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2003 00:20 Zagubiony - thriller reż. Darren Lemke, wyk. Dean Cain, Ashley Scott, Danny Trejo, Justin Henry USA 2004 01:45 Carandiru - dramat kryminalny reż. Hector Babenco, wyk. Luiz Carlos Vasconcelos, Milton Gonçalves, Ivan de Almeida, Ailton Graça Brazylia/ Argentyna 2003 04:05 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 04:35 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 10:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 16:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 19:32 Laguna Beach - reality show 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 Pogromcy rekordów - reality show 22:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 MTV Live - koncert 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wyspa psów dingo - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Zatopienie Belgrano - film dokumentalny 10:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na Bali - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Asteroidy - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wyspa psów dingo - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zatopienie Belgrano - film dokumentalny 15:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 16:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Owady - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Ptaki - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Pościg - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Pamięć absolutna - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wyspa psów dingo - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Asteroidy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Mafia: Wielka zdrada - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Mordercze lalki - film dokumentalny 23:00 Interpol: Śladami prześladowcy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Mafia: Wielka zdrada - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Pamięć absolutna - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Polsat Sport 07:00 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz RKM Rybnik - Marma Polskie Folie Rzeszów 09:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/4 finału Niemcy - Argentyna 11:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/4 finału Włochy - Ukraina 13:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - 1/8 finału 20:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - 1/8 finału 22:30 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/4 finału Anglia - Portugalia 00:30 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/4 finału Brazylia - Francja TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:10 Firma - magazyn 06:30 Poranek TVN 24, Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Skaner polityczny, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:52 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 05:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 05:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Beściaki - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 20:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku